Ice Time!
by Straight-Edge Savior
Summary: A little fictional tale of Ice King's son, the Ice Prince, and his life in the Land of Ooh. Not done yet, and I only own the Ice Prince. Read and Review. Please and Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

_Ice Time_

It was an average day in the Ice Kingdom, and Ice King was just returning from another failed attempt to capture a Princess to be his bride. "Oh, Gunter, I was so close this time, with Princess Bubblegum, till that nuisance of a boy Finn and his dog, Jake, interfered, with his…stupid hat and…weird, yet super cool singing voice."

Gunter merely squawked.

"Hm? What do you mean, Gunter," Ice King said, as if Gunter had actually said something.

Gunter Squawked again.

Ice King's eyes lit up. "Of course, Gunter! That's the perfect idea. I'll simply create a child to help me kill Finn and Jake, and then, I'll easily go around…picking up hot princesses," he said, chuckling. "Now…let's see…," Ice King began, before using his powers to create a medium sized block of ice, and shooting it to bits with his lightning, infusing it with his private particles.

There was a huge explosion, and a bright, blinding, light.

"Huh? Wha," Ice King stammered, as the light subsided.

A figure stepped out. He was a bit shorter than Ice King, but had the same blue skin, and white slicked back hair, He also wore a pair of white-rimmed sunglasses, blue jeans, and a white and blue jacket, with the word "Prince," on the back.

"Whoa…radical, dude," he said, looking at his hands, realizing he was alive.

Gunter squawked again.

"Yeah, I kinda thought he'd be a bit different, too, Gunter," Ice King replied to the penguin. "Still, he's my son, and together, we'll kill Finn and Jake and then all the Princesses will be ours for the taking," he laughed, before, Iceapede, came into the room, and started trying to eat Ice King's head. "Ahhhh! I fed you earlier," he cried.

Gunter merely squawked, lie down, and went to sleep.

Bored, Ice Prince decided to go see more of The Land of Ooh. "Hm…pretty chill place," he said to himself. While he was out exploring, he came across a large river of milk, with huge cookies floating in it. "Awesome," he said, jumping on one of the cookies, and taking a piece off a nearby one.

After awhile, Ice Prince grew bored, until he started to hear music. Ice Prince looked around for the source of the sounds, which began to make Ice Prince believe there was some sort of celebration. Soon, he came upon The Candy Kingdom, as the techno-beat erupted from the castle, prompting Ice Prince to come check out what the celebration was for.

Ice Prince knocked on the door to the castle, and after a few minutes, Lumpy Space Princess opened the door.

"Hey! Who are you," she asked, eyeing Ice Prince suspiciously.

"Name's Prince," Ice Prince stated, blowing his breath, into the letters of his name in the air, as Princess Bubblegum came forward.

"Oh, hello," The Princess beamed. "I don't think I've met you before."

Ice Prince was in love the moment he saw her. "Uh…yeah…I'm new here," he stammered.

"Please, come in, come in," Princess Bubblegum said, taking The Prince's hand, and leading him to the snack table. "Are you hungry," she asked.

"Nah, I'm fine," he said, feeling a bit more comfortable.

Soon Finn and Jake came up. "Hey, Princess, I," Finn stopped and looked at Ice Prince

"Hi, I'm Finn, and this is Jake," Finn said, introducing himself. "You a friend of the princess," he asked.

Prince for some odd reason didn't much like Finn. "Uh…we just met," he said, coldly.

Finn was perplexed by the Prince's attitude.

"Hey? Is something up? It's almost as if you don't like Finn," Jake spoke up.

Ice Prince shrugged. "Kinda. Not sure why though," he looked over to Princess Bubblegum. "Anyway, Princess, I was wondering-," Prince was cutoff as Ice King came crashing through the ceiling.

"Here you are," Ice King cackled. "And look, you've even led me to a Princess. Good job, son," he smiled.

Finn shot the astonished Prince a "drop dead, doo-doo head" look, and leaped to do battle with Ice King.

_Well, this was actually supposed to be a one-shot, but looks like I'll have to finish this in a second chapter. Anywho, read and review. Thanks. ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa? That jerk's your dad," Jake asked Prince.

Prince looked up to see Ice King and Finn doing battle. "Kinda," he said, seeming not to really care.

Finn kicked Ice King in the face, but Ice King quickly recovered, and tossed Finn down through a table of snacks. "Ha. With so many Princesses around, I can't lose now," Ice King said, breaking into a crazed laughter.

Jake rushed over to see if Finn was alright. "Finn! Are you OK? You landed on some pretty hard crackers."

Finn got off and brushed himself. "Yeah. I'm fine, but man is Ice King fighting hard today. I wonder why?"

Ice King then drifted over to Princess Bubblegum and Marceline. "So, ladies; I'm the Ice King, and I was just wondering, if either of you'd be interested in becoming my wife. Or if both of you would be interested in being my wives," he said with a smile.

Marceline got her ax ready, but Bubblegum held her hand in place. "Let's not worry. I'm sure we can-," Bubblegum was cut off by Finn hitting a flying kick on Ice King in the face, sending him soaring through a wall.

"Are you two alright," Finn asked, turning to The Princesses.

"I'm fine, Fine," Princess Bubblegum said.

"Yeah, I'm cool too," Marceline stated.

The group was quickly joined by The Ice Prince. "Hey, guys. Finn, way to kick butt," he said patting him on the shoulder.

Finn angrily brushed The Princes' hand away. "Don't touch me. You're the reason Ice King is here in the first place," he yelled.

Ice Prince, shocked by Finn's assumption, removed his glasses. "Wait a minute, my dude. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, man. You befriended us just to lure the Ice King here so he could make off to make out with one of the princesses," Jake explained.

"Wha? I did no such thing," Ice Prince argued.

"Yeah, yeah. I just-," Finn was cut off as he and Jake were frozen from the neck down, by Ice King. "Ah! C'mon…," Finn continued to struggle in vain as Ice King approached.

"Now, my son, let us make off with the princesses…of course…then I'll have to teach you…about the birds and…the bees," he rambled.

"No," Ice Prince said solemnly.

"What? What do you mean no," Ice King asked, his anger rising.

"You heard me, old man," Ice Prince said, taking his glasses off. "No means no."

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum began to cheer for Ice Prince.

"Yeah, you tell him," Princess Bubblegum called.

"You go, guy," Marceline added.

"Silence," Ice King cried as he launched bolts of ice at the girls.

Marceline managed to fly out of the way, but Princess Bubblegum was too scared to move.

At the last second Ice Prince leaped in front of the bolt and shielded Princess Bubblegum. "No, Ice King. Dad or not, I'm not gonna let you hurt my friends," he said, throwing a battle axe made of ice at his father.

"Why you? You dare to disobey me? I AM YOUR FATHER," Ice King said, charging at the prince.

Ice Prince held is ground and waited for Ice King to get closer, with Princess Bubblegum close behind him.

At the last second, Jake speared Ice King through a table, knocking him unconscious. "Well that was fun," he laughed, walking back over to a still frozen Finn, turning his hand into a hammer and smashing the ice around him.

Finn fell to his knees shaking. "J-J-J-Jake…why d-d-didn't you do…th-th-th-that earlier," he asked.

"I was tired," Jake said, falling to his back. "In fact, I'm still tired," he said before falling asleep.

Finn turned to where Ice Prince was, but was shocked to see he was gone. "Huh? I.P? Where'd ya go? I wanted to apologize, man," he said.

Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, and Finn looked all over for Ice Prince, not noticing Ice King fly lamely away.

"Where could he possibly have gone to," Princess Bubblegum said walking over to Finn, but stopping as she stepped In a puddle.

"Ow," they heard a noise from nowhere.

"Huh? Where'd that come from," Marceline asked flying over to Bubblegum, landing in the puddle.

"Ow," the noise came again. "Get off," it added.

The girls then looked down, and stepped out of the puddle. "Ew…Ice King Water," Marceline said, shaking her foot to get the water off her shoes.

"Prince," the noise came. "It's Prince."

"Wait a second…Marceline, Bubblegum, I think that puddle…Is the Ice Prince," Finn said.

"Yes. It's me," said the puddle, a face forming on the surface.

"Wow…this is a bummer…but what are we gonna do with him," Marceline asked.

"Hm…Wait! I have an idea," Princess Bubblegum said, quickly grabbing a nearby coffee pot. "Now, mop him into this," she said.

Finn and Marceline grabbed nearby mops and proceeded to sop up Ice Prince and rung him out into the pot.

"Thanks guys," Ice Prince said, when the last of the water had been rung into the pot. "And for helping to save me and Marceline, I give you this high honor," Princess Bubblegum began, taking the pot and placing it on top of a high shelf. "I dub thee: Candy Kingdom Knight Prince of The Top Shelf," she said, tapping the pot with a spoon she found nearby.

Finn, Marceline, and the now awakened Jake, and Princess Bubblegum all applauded, before Jake and Finn fist bumped.

"ADVENTURE

Time!"


End file.
